


A Case Study In Oral Fixation

by Gobsmacked_limbic



Series: Shout Out Loud and Dance With Glee, Let's Turn This Twosome Into Three [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cheerleader, Football, High School AU, M/M, Modern AU, Oral Fixation, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, blowjob, continuation to "they found themselves a cheerleader", norkington - Freeform, teenage freelancers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 18:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7856959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gobsmacked_limbic/pseuds/Gobsmacked_limbic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>North felt certain that if Freud ever got his hands on his boyfriends he’d have a field day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Case Study In Oral Fixation

**Author's Note:**

> And now for the sequel that no one asked for!  
> Unbeta'd but I hope you enjoy!

North felt certain that if Freud ever got his hands on his boyfriends he’d have a field day.

York could only be described as a wonder, and not always in a positive way. His filthy mind and sharp tongue got him into trouble more often than not, and since Washington had joined their relationship his sex drive was through the roof. Voyeurism was always the top of York’s kinks, and since David Washington joined them he had certainly been able to engage more in that. However, lately he had wanted them to get more daring, and while heated make outs had happened in the odd public area, he hadn’t gotten much more than that.

Then there was Wash. The third piece to their rather odd puzzle. The cheerleader had come across as shy and nervous in the bedroom the first few times they had him join. He doubted every decision that he tried to make, constantly asked them if he was doing okay, and at the end he needed an intense cuddling session so he could feel assured that they wanted him here for more than just sex. If it really had just been some weird kinky thing they certainly wouldn’t have let it become known the three of them were in a relationship.

It was probably the biggest scandal that Leonard Church Highschool had come face to face with since the entire ‘the quarterback and the linebacker are dating’ fiasco, also caused by North and York. Like it or not, the two had status in the school, they were popular and people tended to want to know things about them, so rather than letting David become a rumour or something for people to discover, they owed it. To have the three boys walking into school while holding hands turned a few heads, but the real gossip spread when the student body president caught North kissing Wash by the lockers just moments before York and the cheerleader were caught by the janitor in his closet. Tell-tales got more explicit when the football team walked in on their members pampering Wash in the locker rooms after cheer practise. 

The three had heard everything from how unnatural and disgusting it was, to how sexy they were together. Some of the girls at this school really had a strange fascination with gay guys, but they didn’t care. David Washington probably did more so than the other two, as he had never been stared at so much in his life. He was like a celebrity with students constantly asking him questions.

“So if there’s three, is only one of you still the girl?”

“What’s it like to kiss North? I bet it’s nice. Tell me EXACTLY what his lips feel like.”

“York is hung, right? I bet he’s hung.”

At times the attention became a little overwhelming and it made Wash appreciate their time along together all the more. He would recount queries he got from students and rumours he heard to his boyfriends and that’s when North noticed the oral fixation.

His new boyfriend always had an affinity for gum, sometimes placing an old piece back in its wrapper and returning to it hours later which North still found pretty gross. He started to notice the thumb biting when the boy would be telling them about students coming up to him. Whether it was students’ queries, a test or just dealing with Carolina on a bad day, if Wash was anxious he’d bite his thumb, occasionally even suck on the tip.

That realisation shattered the glass for North and suddenly he realised that Washington almost always had something in his mouth, a pen, his chain, or countless straws. If they went to McDonalds, North would have to make sure he brought at least six to their table as Wash couldn’t get through an entire drink without biting through at least three of them. 

Then of course there was Washington’s weakness for lollipops. North would stare as his boyfriend would shamelessly make a show of eating the sucker, licking before popping it in his mouth and hollowing his cheeks while he sucked. It was all unintentional of course but North noticed, and he thought it couldn’t get worse than the lollipop, but he was wrong.

Watching Wash trying his best to eat a rapidly melting popsicle was pure torture. The sweet liquid would dribble down his chin no matter how quickly he licked. In a desperate attempt to get the most out of his frozen treat, he would easily slip the entire thing through his lips, sucking the juices away as he deep throated it. It was an impressive display of his lack of a gag reflex, and only for them were in a park surrounded by far too many children, North would happily have pulled him close and licked away every stray syrupy dribble from those plump lips.

Between the two of them, his boyfriends knew how to drive him crazy, even when it was mostly unintentional on Wash’s part.

York wasn’t near as subtle with his shameless groping of them both and the dirty texts he would send them in class. Washington had his phone taken from him during AP Latin. While it was embarrassing enough to walk up to his teacher with a boner he couldn’t hide, he could at least be thankful that she hadn’t made him read out the particularly filthy text about what his boyfriend wanted to watch North do to him underneath the bleachers.

It had only been a few weeks since that drunken night in North’s home, but things had been going really well. They set down some ground rules as a committed threesome was new to all of them, wanted to know who was comfortable with what.

York of course fully encouraged sex between his partners, his only gripe being that if it happened when he wasn’t around he needed to know everything in extreme detail.

North wasn’t entirely comfortable with the idea of York and Washington without him at first. In time he grew more and more trusting that the idea of his boyfriends having sex without him wasn’t that they didn’t want him, but they had to break him into it. York suggested he watch, and while North didn’t get near as much pleasure in it as his boyfriend, he couldn’t deny it was hot to see York plowing into Washington on his bed those first few times. When they switched it around and let David top he became a little too jealous. He’d get used to it in time, the first was just jarring.

Then there was Wash who insisted it was fine if his boyfriends fucked, he didn’t need to know. He tried to act nonchalant but his partners knew it was because he was afraid to say anything. In Wash’s mind, the two had been together for years so what right did he have to be jealous? North reassured him that a little jealousy was okay so long as they were open about it, and to share his feelings with them. They did sleep together without him once or twice, mainly after football practise when Wash was still training but they let him know and made sure to have a serious cuddle and pamper session with him to make him feel important.

There were hiccups, there was awkwardness but really it was all going pretty perfect. North was pretty sure he was falling for Washington and that this really was for the long run. The sex was almost always amazing even if lately it hadn’t really happened in a while. Mainly because Wash’s parents were back from Spain and he wasn’t exactly ready to tell them he was dating a guy, let alone two. North and York understood. After all York’s mother had no idea about Washington yet either. North’s free spirited parents encouraged their kids to find themselves, gave them a little too much freedom which made South go crazy at times, but for the most part it worked out. However even they had been hanging around a lot more than usual, meaning aside from the quick hand job in the bathroom stall, none of the three boys had a chance to hook up in almost two weeks. 

Maybe that’s why North had become so fixated on David’s mouth?

None of that matter now however, because tonight he finally was going to get some time with the both of his boys. Thankfully for Washington, his parents travelled constantly. His father was a journalist for a nature magazine, his mother a freelance photographer who mostly worked alongside her husband and according to Wash they were already on their way to Accra, the capital city in Ghana, Africa for their job. He had the house to himself for at least a week and a half so the moment practise was over, the boys were coming over to keep him company.

Which was why North just couldn’t wait to finish up, and the sight of his centre linebacker, who just happened to be York, bent down in front of him was driving him crazy.

“RED-43!” He called out, behind down behind his partner, his hands positioned to grab the ball once snapped. He was standing a little too close, his hands brushing against the inside of York’s thigh.

“RED-43!” His hand rubbed along his inside thighs with more purpose and he felt his lover tense. He could just lean forward and grind into him right now if he thought he would get away with it.

“HUT! HUT!” God dammit he just wanted to get this pay right and get out of here so they could have some fun with Washington.

“HIKE!” The ball was in his hands, the team disbursing and for the first time in this travesty of a practice every single player did exactly what they were supposed to, in a blur it was over, the coach praised them, and North pulled off his helmet. They were already delayed by twenty minutes as their coach refused to let them go until they accomplished what they just had, and North was keen to get out of there. As was York, who was ready to rush to the changing room with him.

“Dakota, Yorkshire, where’d you think you’re going?”

“Showers coach.” North responded, the older man laughing.

“One good play and you think you’ve done enough? We are not through yet son.” A growl caught in North’s throat and he wanted to toss his helmet at the man. His anger was uncharacteristic, but he was frustrated beyond belief, and he really didn’t think he could stand being tormented by York any longer.

“Coach there is no way we can stay any longer.” York spoke up. “My mom’s in hospital and I need North to drive me there. We’ve been here long enough, you can’t deny me seeing my mom can you?” A conflicted look flickered on the coach’s face as he contemplated this. North held his breath, hoping with everything he had that the man would believe them.

“Fine, alright fine, go.” The two wasted no time, rushing towards the showers but disappointment hit as they realised the coach gave in and let the entire team go. With the rest of the players filtering into the changing room, they couldn’t even get some heavy petting in before departing for Wash’s.

A quick shower and change, and the two were in North’s car, pulling out of the parking lot.

“Stop it.” He groaned softly as York’s hand found its way to his lap for the third time. It took everything he could muster to push it away. “York please… we’re almost there, don’t make me blow my load before we even see Wash.”

“What happened to that famous North stamina?” York whispered, gnawing on his bottom lip as his hand moved from the centre of his boyfriends lap, instead stroking the inside of his leg, like North had been doing to him back on the field. “Fuck you were driving me mad out there, it’s not fair to tease me like that.”

“What’s not fair is you bent over like that and I’m not able to do anything about it.” North growled, his voice low and filled with an urgent need. North was normally the most relaxed of the three, but it was clear two weeks of not being able to properly touch his boyfriends was driving him crazy.

He was no longer just semi hard when they finally reached Wash’s apartment, but thankfully they didn’t run into anyone between here and their boyfriends home who would see the obscenely obvious erection.

Wash buzzed them into the complex and after a far too quick and messy make out session in the elevator, they ended up outside of the boys door. It opened before North could even properly knock and the adorable sixteen year old in front of them beckoned them in excitedly.

“You’re here!” His words were swallowed by an excited North who pulled him close and practically slammed his lips against his. The younger blonde immediately opened his lips with a groan as York looked around.

“Your parents are gone, right?” All he got was an affirmative whimper around North’s tongue and the door was locked, York pressing himself to Wash’s back.

“God he wants you so bad, we both do.” He whispered, letting that talented mouth already get to work as he sucked on his boyfriends earlobe, hand snaking around the youngest boys body to rub him through his trousers, catch him up to speed with the two footballers. Wash grinded back against the brunette with his ass rubbing into his hips, crotch growing hard under his touch. For some moments, the three couldn’t bring themselves to become untangled, North eagerly pressing his hips to the back of York’s hand, trapping it against Wash’s groin, eager to get somewhere more private but he couldn’t tear his lips away from David’s.

“Oh shit!” The younger apparently had no issue doing so, as he pulled back and wiggled his way out of their grip. Confused and horny, his boyfriends watched as he dashed from the living area to the kitchen, York letting out a moan.

“God dammit, North.” For once it was his boyfriend who was the overly excited one, who made things move too fast. How was York supposed to resist with the view of his lovers making out like that? It drove him crazy. North didn’t say anything for a moment, instead he slipped a finger between his lips and pulled out a wad of gum. “I didn’t know…”

“I wasn’t.” The kitchen doors opened once more and Wash appeared, carrying an almost burnt pizza on a plate.

“Sorry! I wasn’t sure how long you guys would be so I… oh there it is.” Without consideration for what the others thought, Wash took the gum from North’s grip and popped it back in his mouth. Normally North would have considered it gross, but the lusty haze he was looking at his lover with right now meant he could do no wrong. “So I had made a pizza but its fine.”

“Wash, no.” Almost instinctively, North’s big brother mode took over and he wrapped his arms around the boy from behind and held him. This time he didn’t grind, didn’t rub, just held. “If you’re hungry then eat, we can wait. I just missed you so much.” What had meant to be a chaste kiss behind his ear lingered for just a moment or two longer than necessary, and the smaller blonde shivered. North almost forgot how sensitive his ears were.

The smell of the almost burnt pizza was enticing, but all Wash had to do was look towards York and how he gazed to the two of them, and feel North against him and he knew he was hungrier for something else.

“No…” Knowingly he arched his hips back, slowly giving North the friction he craved. “I’m good…” The chest against his back practically vibrated with the low moan of his boyfriend and the hands that rested on his stomach slowly began to move down a little. Wash managed to stop them before they got too far and they made a mess in his parents living room. “C’mon.” He stretched out, taking York by the hand, his fingers slipping around North’s wrist and brought them to his room.

Wash’s bedroom was small, with his homework desk now transformed into his gaming station and his bookshelf filled mostly with video games, but also books in an assortment of the languages the cheerleader knew how to speak in. His bed was just big enough to fit the three if they squashed together, so when it came to cuddles that was the best way to be. 

York pulled his hand away from Washington’s once they entered the room, immediately seeking out the condoms and lube he had left here three weeks ago, North remained behind him, moving so he could once more grind into the male as they stood in the centre of the room.

“You should have been there at practice Wash.” York informed him, bending down and moving some books in German aside so he could get his hands on his items, just where he left them. “It was torture the way North’s hands kept touching me. All I could think of was getting back here to you, and I’m pretty sure North felt the same.”

“Mmm I wish I could have had you bent in front of me too.” North whispered, licking behind his ear again and causing him to tremble. “It’s been forever Wash.”

“Two weeks isn’t forever.” The gymnast tried to appear casual, like he hadn’t been jacking off furiously every single night for a fortnight, picturing all the ways he wanted his boyfriends. His quick breathing and the shiver in his voice gave it away however, and York tossed the wrapper and tube on the bed, sauntering over. North’s hands were on Wash’s hips, pretty much holding the youngest in place as he moved his lips, kissing behind his ear, and along the back of his neck. Wash shivered and a gasp escaped him, but the sexy sound was almost lost to the constant, loud chewing.

“Isn’t he a naughty boy?” York stroked Wash’s cheek before his fingers traced his lips which were already wet with saliva. “You shouldn’t talk with your mouth full, should he North?” Two fingers stroked his bottom lip before York slipped them into his mouth. With no hesitation, Wash sucked, hollowing his cheeks while his tongue parted the fingers, licking along the inside. He imagined Wash was preparing his fingers in order to fuck him and he moaned. He pictured it as his dick and he sucked even more vigorously. He would imagine that every time his tongue parted his digits that he was kneeling behind the brunette, rimming him and making him cry out.

When the fingers pulled away, taking his gum with them he let out a disgruntled moan as York tossed the wad in the trashcan with a quiet murmur of “gross.” The moment his mouth was no longer occupied, North took advantage and spun him around. Lips stole his breath, a tongue replaced what he lost, and Wash was only too happy to wrap his arms around his partner and hold him close. The taste of spearmint was strong and fresh and mixed with the natural flavours of David Washington.

North was able to pick him up with ease, the flexible male wrapping his legs around his waist as the elder blonde carried him to the bed. With a plop, he fell back against the mattress, his two boyfriends standing over him, looking down.

“What do you think he did here every night for the last two weeks?” North quizzed York, removing one of Wash’s shoes.

“Mmm, I’m thinking these are probably fresh sheets cause of all the messes he made.” His other shoe came off, followed by socks. Rather than tackle his trousers straight away, his other thirds instead took a moment, North wrapping his arms around York and kissing him. They put on a show for Wash, York allowing his jaw to fall open as a moan escaped him, before North pulled back and whispered in his ear. 

“I bet he jacked off thinking of your mouth around him.” He whispered, Wash blushing at the accuracy of that statement.

“I bet he tried to give his ass the treatment you do but it’s never the same, is it Wash?” Suddenly the brunette was climbing over him, legs on either side as he leaned down, kissing the bed ridden blonde. As they made out, York’s hips crushed down against Wash’s, earning him the most delicious moan. It wasn’t the brunettes actions that caused the friction however, as North was kneeling behind him on the bed, his groin pressed against York’s backside and rubbing along the grove of his ass. For some moments the three, fully clothed males grunted and moan like the horny teenagers they were. Both North and Wash grabbed and pulled York both ways, trying to get more friction after two weeks of hardly anything.

“This is exactly how I’d picture you on the field earlier York.” North whispered to his dark haired boyfriend from behind, his eyes staring directly into Wash’s over his shoulder. “Ready for Wash and I to use. Tell me what you want.” North whispered, just loud enough to be heard over the sounds of the bed banging into the wall. “Both of you.”

“I just wanna get these damn clothes off.” A frustrated Wash growled, unable to take off even his t-shirt due to York’s weight on his body.

“Mmm I wanna watch you fuck…” York whispered, allowing both his and North’s body weight to be supported by one hand as he moved his other, stroking Wash’s wet and bruised lips. “Then I wanna cum in your mouth Wash, there’s no way you can tease me with that tongue and not expect me to want more.” A needy whimper escaped the blonde as he parted his lips, tongue darting out to lick the fingertips.

“Think you can take that Wash?” North asked, despite having seen him do just that many times. The cheerleaders lips wrapped around York’s fingers, bobbing his head forward as if proving to his boyfriends he was ready. He closed his eyes, playing up each moan that fell off those lips and driving both men on top of him crazy.

“Fuck sake, why are we still dressed?” An eager York questioned, pulling his fingers back as North rolled off him from behind. Finally able to move his arms, Wash pulled off his shirt while York made quick work of the button on his younger boyfriends trousers. North’s t-shirt was flung to the ground and his shoes kicked off across the room, and soon all three were finally naked. York’s body was flush with Wash’s, his lips relentlessly kissing the blonde, who pushed up his hips, groaning at the haphazard way in which their cocks would grind against each other. North was lying beside them on the bed, and was able to quickly subdue the irritation at not being included and just enjoy the show for a short time, but even he got needy.

“You two plan on letting me get in on some of that?” He wondered out loud, his hand slowly rubbing down York’s bare back, causing the linebacker to shiver as he pulled back from Wash, licking his lips.

“C’mere.” A hand rested on his neck and pulled him close. York’s lips were slick with saliva but North couldn’t care less as he positioned himself so he’d be able to kiss him easier. With York straddling Wash’s hips, this meant North was kneeling over his face, the smaller blonde torn between staring up at his lovers make out and the elders erection which dangled so temptingly close. He licked his lips, watching the clear pre-cum leaking from the tip and he couldn’t resist anymore.

Wash’s unnaturally soft hand wound around North’s cock, eliciting a moan from his boyfriend which immediately turned into what could only be described as a roar as Wash wrapped his lips around the tip. Closing his eyes, he hollowed his cheeks, pushing his neck forward in order to take more in, but with North still on his knees just being able to suck on the head was as good as it got. He wanted to feel it slide down his throat, to momentarily struggle to breathe as he pleasured his lover, knowing he was able to draw out those delicious sounds from his lips. He tried to reposition his elbow so he could take in more but he was halted by North’s hand on his chest. The stroking was clearly supposed to be supportive but it kept him against the mattress, restricting him even more as his lover rocked his hips a little against his mouth, but not enough for any substantial difference.

“Fuck Wash…” He groaned, fingers finding his boyfriends nipple as he pulled at it just enough to earn a whimper. York looked down to the sight, groaning as he continued to grind against the younger blonde. He had moved now, instead it was his perky ass that was rubbing against that teasing erection.

“Tell me how good it feels North.” He smiled, despite knowing how. Most mornings when he woke up alongside the blonde, he woke up to his eager mouth.

“Oh fuck it feels… Jesus Christ Wash!” His eyes rolled back as the blondes cheeks hollowed, his tongue was rubbing circles along the underside of his erection and he looked into his boyfriends brown and clear eye. “You taught him that, didn’t you?” North grinned, and before York could even respond, he was pulled close and kissed. Washington was holding Norths cock firm in his hand as he pulled back for momentary air before returning to his task, hips still teasing York with each grind. “Dammit babe… stop… you need to stop Wash.” Immediately he pulled away, a little scared as he watched North climb off him.

“What is it?” He questioned, the quarterback leaning down and pressing his lips to Wash’s. North could taste his own pre-cum smeared against those plump lips and a groan escaped him as Wash’s tongue momentarily rubbed against his.

“Mmm, well if you keep that up, I’m not gonna get very far.” He whispered, stroking the boys cheek. He took in a shaky breath to calm himself down a little, feeling like he too would blow his load with York grinding on him the way he was.

“North…” He whispered in a pitiful tone, York’s hot stare making him squirm even more. “I want to fuck him…” They promised to be honest with each other about their wants and desires and Wash knew this was the most difficult obstacle to get around. They had two years of a relationship, of course North was going to struggle with sharing but he promised he’d try.

“I thought you wanted to taste him exploding in your mouth?” North questioned, unable to help how he still wasn’t quite okay with that idea. He was crazy about Wash and having him join their relationship was the best decision they had ever made but he was only human, he was allowed to struggle. York reached down, finally touching his own aching erection and gathering the clear liquid that leaked from the head on his fingers. He gently brushed them against Wash’s lips, earning a whimper as the younger was unable to help himself. His tongue eagerly licked away the substance, craving more.

“Don’t you want me and North to fill _everything_?” York’s sultry tone made him tremble and he knew deep down they put on their little show to distract him from North not being okay with it, but he couldn’t help but give in. He wanted that, wanted everything he could get with these two.

“Yes… I’m sorry…” He whimpered submissively, causing North to bite his lip in a guilty fashion.

“No…” He whispered, stroking his hair from above. “I am… Wash if you want to…”

“No, no.” He gave him a reassuring smile. “It’s okay… maybe next time?” The guilt hadn’t fully gone away but North would be lying if he said he wasn’t glad he had more time to come to terms with the idea of Wash topping York.

“Next time.” He promised with a kiss to the brow. This prompted York to finally remove himself from the blonde boys hips as the three of them moved around the bed. North found the condoms somehow in the dark and pulled it over his cock as York decided to handle the preparation. 

“How’s it gonna be baby?” He questioned Wash, spreading the lubrication over his fingers. After a moments contemplation Wash finally decided on his hands and knees. He spread his legs just the right amount, hands bracing himself on the bed and looked over his shoulder to North.

“Was this how you imagined me during practice?” He taunted, wiggling his hips a little and North grinned back, licking his lips at the display in front of him.

“Perfect.” He growled, giving his cock a good tug while York nuzzled his face against Wash’s lower back.

“Mmmm, you’re fucking beautiful Wash.” He whispered, kissing his flesh gently as one finger pressed to his entrance. The cheerleader wasn’t nearly as vocal as he entered as he had been the first time, having gotten used to it. He knew the sensation of his prostate being simulated was just around the corner so he pressed his hips back, trying to speed it up. “Calm down baby, your parents aren’t gonna be home tonight, we have loads of time.”

“I know.” He sighed, aware how right his boyfriend was. “I just missed you both so fucking much.”

“And we missed you Wash.” It took the blonde a moment to realise what was wrong when the second finger pressed to his entrance, why it felt different. He tightened up just a little as he realised it wasn’t York’s and looked behind him to see an eager North had joined in, his lubricated digit sliding in alongside Yorks. The most beautiful moan escaped him as he twisted his hips a little.

“Do you think about it?” He questioned with a gasp, feeling the two slightly difference paces. York slid in just that little bit faster but North was slow, teasing, almost brushing his prostate but knowing just where to stop. “About… ugh…” North of course found his spot first. “Fucking me at the same time?”

“If it wouldn’t hurt you so much I’d be doing it right now.” North admitted, so turned on that the thought had entered Wash’s mind. The moment the two decided they would pursue Wash they had spoken about the idea, looked up videos and gifs on tumblr and pornhub. As hot as it looked, and as amazing as they were both sure they’d feel, it didn’t look too comfortable for the bottom so they ruled it out.

“I could take it…” He tried to claim, letting out a whimper as someone added a third finger. “Fuck I just… North under me… York behind… fuck, imagine how good your cocks would feel grinding into each other inside of me? Imagine if… god dammit…” A fourth finger, that was as much as he had taken before. “If you both came inside of me… fuck that’d be so hot…”North shared a look with York at his words. Wash hadn’t felt that yet. North, being so protective wasn’t sure they were ready for unprotected sex with him despite how all three had gotten tested at his command. “Why’d you stop? C’mon… stretch me! I can take more!” He was plenty prepared, at least enough for North to enter. Removing his two fingers, North leaned over the boy, kissing his cheek from behind.

“That… sounds fucking amazing.” He whispered, reassuring his boyfriend that his fantasies and needs were important to them. He nuzzled his neck and placed another kiss there. “But let’s talk about it when we’re not all crazy horny. We never want to hurt you.” Wash was both thankful and frustrated. They treated him so delicately even when giving him a thorough fucking that it really made him feel secure that he was a genuine part of this relationship. However right now, the idea of both of them inside of him felt worth the pain, even if it was just the hormones talking.

“Fine.” He groaned in defeat, letting out a saddened whimper as York removed his fingers. The emptiness didn’t last long however. Once York was in front of him, sitting against the pillows of his bed, stark naked with his cock in his hand, North was behind him. He felt his lover slide in with ease the first time, slowly entering as the blonde braced himself on the bed. A low groan escaped the cheerleader and he tried to lean forward to get to York, but he was too far away.

“I just… wanna watch for a little.” York smirked, stroking his erection. “I’ll join soon.”

“Yooorr-ugh!” Wash’s mind went blank when North decided to drag his attention back onto him, pressing into his prostate on the first, torturously slow thrust.

“Don’t be bothering York.” North’s normally low tone became sultrier and commanding now that he was back in control of any pleasure Wash felt. His hand rubbed along the blonde boys back as he slowly began to rock his hips, no longer waiting for him to adjust to his length. He knew Wash liked a little bit of burn with the pleasure. “You know how much he loves to watch you and all those pretty faces you make for me.”

“Yeah but I…” He licked his lips, words cut off by the guttural moan as once more his spot was stimulated. The cheerleader could hear York’s moans but it took a lot more effort than he’d like to admit for him to open his eyes and see his boyfriend pleasuring himself. North was becoming relentless as he pounded into him, stroking his sides with each and every thrust inwards. “York… I… need…” He licked his lips, mouth hanging opened and suddenly a hand appeared from over his shoulder.

North was buried deep inside, his cock pressed right up against his prostate as he held onto the boys jaw from behind.

“I think you’re forgetting your manners Wash.” He growled, voice low and earning a whimper from York and Wash in unison. The dark look in York’s eyes turned him on beyond belief and he licked his lips before nuzzling Wash’s blonde hair. “What did we tell you about saying please?” A visible tremble spread through York’s body at his boyfriends words and he let out a needy whimper, tightening his hand on his cock.

“Mm fuck…” He moaned, gazing primarily to North right now. “You’re still gonna take care of him… right North?” His breath hitched when he gasped his name. “Listen to him moan, he needs your help filling him up… take care of your boy…”

“I plan to.” Wash let his mouth hang open as North slid his fingers into his mouth from behind. He returned to pushing his hips inside of the blonde and the cheerleader let out a loud groan at the sensation. His cheeks hollowed around the fingers, wishing desperately that they were York’s cock but it would do for now. He could feel a trickle of saliva running along his chin as he salivated, tongue licking along the sensitive pads of North’s fingers. A third pushed through his lips and he moved one hand from the bed to hold North’s hand in place. 

York watched in awe as Wash tilted his head, bobbing his neck as he took in his lovers fingers. The moans that he could hear around the digits were better than any music. The blonde managed to open his eyes, hazel hues meeting York’s gaze as he gave North’s fingers oral.

“What a good boy you are.” North’s low voice drove York almost as crazy as the show that Wash was putting on. “It’s been so long…” His hand lovingly stroked his firm cheek. “Look at him York, he’s behaving so good… I think he deserves you to join us.”

York had no idea how he had even lasted that long but the moment his boyfriend spoke, he was pushing himself up off the bed and crawling over to them. North’s fingers slid out from Wash’s mouth but were immediately replaced by York’s needy lips and tongue. They kissed messily, with Wash being pulled away every other moment by North’s strong hands. His mouth hung opened, eyes closing.

“York… I need it…” This gained him a squeeze of his ass from North. “Mmm _please_ , I need it! Fill me up!” He was panting, still struggling to catch his breath, especially with every thrust in from North behind him. Due in part to his need to catch his breath, and because York was a notorious tease, the brunette opted instead to hold his cock in his hand and stroke it along his boyfriends cheek. Pre-cum smeared against his cheek as David tilted his head, tongue hanging out. Unable to resist that pleading face, York cupped his cheek. He pressed his thumb to the side of his mouth but Wash had no need for encouragement. He was eager for Carter’s cock, he wanted to be at both of his boyfriends complete and utter mercy, filled in every way.

He got his wish when York’s fingers ran through his hair, the other still holding his erection which slipped through his lips. Wash managed to relax, taking all of him in on the first try and he let out a groan as York held him there for just a moment.

“Doesn’t he look so beautiful like this?” York questioned, stroking his hair as he finally eased his grip, allowing the blonde to set his own pace. At least, as much of a pace as he could with North still thrusting his hips into him.

“Mmm, he knows exactly what we both want.” North hardly had the words out before York was leaning forward, pushing his cock further down Wash’s neck as he kissed the elder male in front of him. North’s familiar tongue overpowered him for a moment kissing him in that familiar, perfect way only North could.

“Fuck…”The brunette hissed when Wash got his attention again, putting everything York taught him into practise. Two weeks had been far too long and York was embarrassed to admit how he was already nearing his end. The tell-tale pink of his cheeks and furrow of his brow was all North needed to know how close he was and he stretched down, hand wrapping around Wash’s cock from behind to make sure the fellow blonde was also as close as both his lovers were.

The whimper around York’s cock suggested he was, and for some moments the only sounds in the steamy room was the slapping of skin on skin and the relentless, incoherent moans of the three males.

“Keep it up baby… keep it up, I’m so close.” York panted, closing his eyes as both hands found their way into Wash’s hair. He was fucking his lovers face almost as relentless as North was treating his ass but Wash loved it. Every tug of his hair, every dig of fingers into his hip reminded him how much they needed him, how the pleasure they gave him right now he was able to return. His nearly abused prostate was aching with the treatment North gave it but every slam of those hips brought him close and closer to completion. He managed to raise one hand off the bed and wrap it around the base of York's cock. At this point he wasn’t even trying to bob his head, every slam of Norths hips dragged his body forwards and back, his lips sucking along York’s wide cock.

For once, he wasn’t the one to cum first, the salty exploding in his mouth surprised him at first but Wash wasted no time in moaning and drinking down his boyfriends cum. Some escaped, trickling down his chin but he continued to hollow his cheeks, loving the feeling of York gripping onto his hair for dear life.

His entire body trembled and he could feel the way North’s hand twisted as he stroked his cock, his prostate throbbing with the attention that was lavished on it. Wash let out a guttural moan, pushing back his body so he could try bring North to the edge. For a brief moment things went black in front of his eyes and he felt North hold him close from behind as he opened his mouth wide around his boyfriends erection which was still in his mouth.

His groans and cries were beyond muffled but the sound was beautiful, his face was gorgeous and if York had the energy to keep going he was pretty sure his orgasm never would have ended but he fell back against the pillows, pouting as Wash made a mess on his own sheets. Finally able to breathe, the blonde shamelessly cried out, head falling back as he slammed back against North’s body.

“Yes… yes, fuck… North… yes…” He was exhausted and his arms gave in, head and chest collapsing on the bed. His boyfriend hadn’t slowed, still chasing his orgasm and he squirmed at the sensation of the lubricated rubber against his insides. He tried so hard to bring himself to push back but thankfully didn’t need to as North stiffened, calling out his name in a tone that would forever be seared in his mind.

“David! Fuck yes you feel so good baby… so good, I love it… I love…” With an exhausted sigh Wash was pushed against the mattress due to North collapsing on top of him. He could feel the heavy form behind him struggle to push off. “Sorry…” He groaned tiredly, slipping out from his younger lover and kissing him behind the ear, nuzzling. “You were amazing.” He whispered, filling the younger boy with warmth and causing him to blush.

“Shut up.” The youngest muttered, growing embarrassed as he buried his face against the mattress. York stretching out and stroking Wash’s hair from his sitting position against the head of the bed. Once North pulled away to find some wet wipes, Wash pushed himself up off the bed and crawled over so he could rest his head on York’s lap. “Ugh I’m a mess.” He noted with a giggle, seeing how his stomach and sheets were filthy due to him.

“We’ll take care of that.” York stroked his hair, noticing North walking back. “At least North will.”

“Later… right now I hardly have the energy to just clean us up.” It was dark in the room but Wash could hear North’s chuckle and it was honestly the cutest thing he had ever heard. He opened up the fresh packet of wipes and sat down on the bed alongside them. David’s mother had been very confused where all her make up wipes had gone when she was gone, but her son played dumb and he was pretty sure she had forgotten.

Gently North cleaned him up, followed by York and himself and soon the three ended up under the spoiled blanket, too tired to clean that until tomorrow. Tonight North laid in the middle, with Wash and York both resting on his chest. Their legs were tangled and while York was still toying with his boyfriends short blonde hair, Wash was already asleep.

“Is he sucking his thumb?” York noted with a soft chuckle, looking down to the younger blonde as he slept soundly. Due to the warmer months, Wash had some freckles appearing on his sun kissed face that just made him look all the more adorable and kissable. His hand lay in front of him and while his thumb rested between his lips he wasn’t sucking. North tried not to chuckle too loudly, not wanting to wake his sleeping lover and he leaned forward, kissing his hair.

“He’s adorable.” North whispered fondly, stroking his fingers through his hair. York stopped playing with the quarterbacks locks and gazed up to him.

“So you don’t regret this?”

“What? Why would I?” He questioned, their eyes meeting. York was madly in love with his boyfriend, he knew every tell, every quirk and he could see that the blonde was genuinely confused why he would think that.

“Just… sometimes you get a little jealous.” He noticed, knowing that was normal but he had been scared that he had been forcing North into something. North stroked his back soothingly, gazing to him.

“I love you…” He whispered, voice filled with nothing but adoration. “So yeah… sometimes it’s hard to share. I’m crazy about Wash and I can see myself falling for him but… I’m not in love with him _yet_. Isn’t it natural for me to be a little jealous?” York considered his words and let out a soft hum.

“I guess…”

“I’m working on it.” He swore, stroking his back. “And I don’t mind if you and he… if you let him inside you.” He mumbled the last part, closing his eyes. “I want this to work. I want to feel for him the way I feel for you, but it’s new, and a part of me is scared that…”

“Hey.” Hands cupped North’s cheeks with both hands and he was forced to stare to his boyfriends face. “Nothing’s gonna change us, but now us just means Wash too. I don’t want this to be a case of us and him, or us and you, and especially not you guys and me.” The way his thumb brushed along his flesh was reassuring and North smiled.

“Me neither…” Their lips met in a soft kiss and York sighed against him.

“I love you, now go to sleep. After two weeks I’m pretty sure you’re still gonna want that energy in the morning.”

“You really have problems.” North chuckled, as if he wasn’t hoping for the same thing. His snicker earned a sleepy snort from Wash who rubbed his face against the almost invisible hair on the elder’s chest. York smiled, stretching out one hand so it was wrapped around the young cheerleader.

“Yeah but now I have the both of you forced to put up with me.” He smiled, kissing North’s chest. “Night North.”

“Night York.” He whispered, pulling both of them close to his chest. Wash’s head rested directly over his heart and he became more aware of how it beat just that little bit faster as he looked to the blonde’s face, unable to believe how lucky they were.

**Author's Note:**

> So... that's a thing XD
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
